Eagles and Lionesses
by Wicceri Trickery
Summary: Centered around Altaïr and Robert de Sable's stewardess, Maria, from their early years to when they meet in battle and beyond. Will feature many of the original assassin characters along with my own.
1. Maria's Beginning

In the spring of 1168 a girl was born to the Baron of Westfold; a small village near Whales. When the midwife announced that Lady Cathrine's newborn was a girl not only Lord Willem but herself as well. For it was non other than she who had promised the Baron a fourth son. Though, once more to the surprise of the midwife, the Baron let out a laugh and declared that his daughter was to be names Winifred in honour of his own mother. To which his hardly lucid wife slurred that her child would be named Maria and most certainly not Winifred. This statement resulted in a very heated debate between Lord Willem and the midwife, who argued on the behalf of the now snoring Lady. In the end it was Lord Willem who caved and and agreed -if a bit grudgingly- agreed to name his new daughter Maria.

Maria's birth was a happy occasion. For just a few months prior the Cadogan's second eldest son, John, had left for the Holy Land. Following in his brother Henry's footsteps John left at age seventeen. Unfortunately, the happiness brought by Maria's birth was broken, just a few weeks after her baptism, by the news of John's death at sea.

The news was received on what seemed like such an ordinary day. It started normal; the high screams of a hungry Maria announcing the start of a new day. The morning would progress as always with the entire household trying to appease a squalling baby and Lord Willem desperately trying to organize a hunt. It was only later in the morning that a messenger arrived with the grim news. The news of John's death quickly destroyed all the joy that had been brought by Maria. Sending both the Cadogan family and villagers of Westfold into a period of sorrow. A sorrow that would never truly leave, but instead settle over the Cadogans like a black veil.

After the news of John Cadogan's death Maria was primarily cared for by the family servants and a wet nurse. With her only source of constant enjoyment as her eight year old brother, Edward. Dear, sweet brother Edward, who would quickly become Maria's dearest friend and unwilling partner in would constantly be at her side, always taking care of his baby sister until a sad day in the winter of 1174. After which a six year old maria would take care of a unstable Edward.

It was during a fierce winter storm that the Lady Cathrine went into an early labor. A labor that once over both the lady and newborn son would die just minuets apart. The roads where unfit for travel, so the midwife could not be called upon and the child wasn't able to be quickly baptised before he died. The roads also forced the servants of Westfold Manor to store the dead mother and child in the cellar. Keeping them from rotting before the roads could become passable and a funeral could be arranged.

Lord Willem Cadogan had always been a stern father. But with the sad passing of his beloved Lady, Willem fell into drink. No longer giving a damn about what Maria was doing and if she was behaving herself. He preferred to let the servants handle and nurse handle the rambunctious child's upbringing. While the Baron would shut himself away and drink or travel to one of the family's other estates for hunting.

Poor Edward was perhaps worse of then his father. With the death of his mother, Edward became emotionally unstable. Unable to cope with the thought of loosing the people he loved. Causing him to become very withdrawn and emotional. The only one that would manage to keep him from himself would be Maria. Leading Edward to idolize and depend on Maria for everything. Letting his little sister to make every decision for him and he would follow without question.

Maria was never close to her mother. Maybe it was because when Maria preferred to play outside in the dirt and mud, Cathrine would scream and have the servants drag Maria inside for a bath. During which Cathrine would scold Maria's nurse, Hannah, for her negligence. The Lady would then try, unsuccessfully to teach Maria how to behave like a good girl. But, as soon as Cathrine turned her back Maria would take off and would later be found eating with the dogs. Though despite their differences and somewhat rocky relationship Maria morned for her mother all the same.

As for her unnamed brother Maria would pray for his little soul everyday. So that one day he might be let into heaven and be with Lady Cathrine and John. Six year old Maria would console herself with these thoughts. Also, with the thought that perhaps, just maybe that the Lord himself would name her brother. These imaginings were a great source of comfort for not only Maria but Edward as well.

Maria would never share these thoughts with her father, Lord Willem. For she would rarely ever speak to him. As her would be either locked away somewhere within the manor, or at another of the Cadogan's estates. In fact the only real time that Maria would even talk to her father would be when the servants managed to capture her and bring her to Lord Willem for a scolding. A scolding that Maria would promptly ignore and dash outside to play with the village boys with Edward following dutifully behind.

By the time Maria was eight years old the servants of Westfold Manor would give up on trying to turn Maria into a lady. And by age eleven they had given up on sending her to Lord Willem for punishment. Instead preferring to leave Maria to her own devices. That is, as long as she didn't get into to much trouble. Which was most certainly never often.

* * *

A/N

This is the first chapter featuring Maria. Mostly about her past up until age eleven. Sorry about there being no dialog. I promise it'll get more intersting the next chapter. All reviews are welcome!

I'm in need of a beta for this fanfic, so if you are at all intersted just give me a shout!


	2. Yellow Dress

The early morning sky was still dark when Maria awoke. She crawled out from under her thick quilts and into the cold, damp atmosphere of her bedroom. Curling her toes in and stretching Maria made her way over to the wood coffer at the foot of her bed. Pulling the lid open and reaching inside she pulled out various articles of clothing and began the long process of dressing herself in the dark.

Bent over and hopping on one foot Maria just managed to pull on her brown, wool hose before landing on the stone floor with a thump. She sat there silent, hardly daring to breathe while listening for the creak of a door opening and the soft clicks of leather soles on stone floors. Hearing nothing, Maria threw on a green tunic over her white smock and laced the sides before pulling one a pair of thick, wool socks. Padding over to the door she bent down and picked up a pair of well-worn, leather shoes. Holding them in her left hand Maria quickly pulled open the door and slipped into the dim hallway.

Reaching a side door in the manors' west wing Maria bent down and slipped her shoes on before opening the door with help from a key hanging around her neck. Quietly shutting the door behind her with a click, Maria proceeded to make her way through the early morning gloom and fog over to the stables. Once there she unlatched a wooden door and found herself in the courtyard of the stables.

Even though the morning trumpet had not yet be sounded there where stable hands already moving about the courtyard; scooping up and shooing away slumbering fowl. None happened to glance Maria's way, giving her the chance to slip farther into the stables and make her way to the tack room. There she grabbed a saddle and bridle and was about to make her way over to where the ridding horse where kept. When she suddenly found herself looking at the wide back off the marshal*, chastising a stable boy. Quickly she ducked into an empty stall.

"God damn you boy!" roared the marshal, "What in the Virgin Mother's name where ya thinkin'? Ya nearly went an' ruined a good horse!" Then boy stayed silent and looked at the ground while he dug his shoe into the dirt floor. His silence obviously caused the marshal to become even more enraged as his face turned purple. "Ya lousy swine! Go on an' get the 'ell out ta here 'fore I beat yer arse."

The youth quickly turned around and made to run off when his backside became acquainted with a well aimed kick. With a yelp he stumbled a bit before regaining his balance and took off before anymore kicks could be delivered. A now red faced marshal ambled back towards the courtyard mumbling under his breath about today's pig-headed youth.

When the marshal had gone and the way once again cleared Maria emerged from the empty stall and with tack in hand she made her way to an occupied stall. Quickly securing the bridle and saddle on the gray palfrey**. Opening the stall door Maria began to make her way back toward the stable yard when a voice sounded from behind.

"Sneakin' out 'gain?"

"Shush Tom," Maria held a finger to her lips as the gray tossed its head, "I'm just going for a ride. S'not like there's anything wrong with that."

"But Lord Willem is ta be comin' home taday," Tom said this as he crossed his skinny arms, "Shouldn't ya be gettin' all fancy like? 'Stead o' goin' off riding?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back before father gets here. So shut it an' go open the gate like always." Maria snapped. Brown eyes just glowered at her from under a shock of red hair before stalking off to open the courtyard gate.

After waiting a few seconds Maria held up her dress in one hand, while grabbing the reins and saddle with the other. Placing one foot in the stirrup and hopping she threw herself up onto her palfrey's back, causing it to dance in place with the sudden weight gain. Tugging on the reins Maria maneuvered the horse into the courtyard only to catch the eye of the marshal, who began to advance with fists shacking and spittle flying. Shouting for Tom to open the gate Maria held up two fingers with palm facing inwards to the marshal before giving a loud cackle and kicking the gray into action.

Brown braids flying behind her as she burst from the stables Maria turned in her seat and waived to Tom and the now purple marshal. Grinning she turned her head to the front and steered the cantering horse onto the main dirt road just as the trumpet, signaling the new day, sound.

Veering off to the right into a patch off wood Maria brought the horse down from the previously, fast canter and down to a smooth, ambling gate. Navigating through the light mist and trees she found her way over to a well worn game trail.

~*~

Maria rode until the morning sun burned away the last remains of fog and her horse's sides where dark with sweat. Pulling in the reins and bringing the horse to a stop, Maria dismounted. The sudden contact with the ground sent small shock waves up her legs. Quickly shaking the feeling off Maria pulled the reins over the gray's head and led it over to where a shallow brook ran. Throwing herself down on the dirt, Maria waited as the horse drank.

"My fathers commin' home today," Maria said to the occupied horse, "Old Hannah said that he was bringing guests too. Edwards not gonna be to happy 'bout that. Probably go and hide in the church again... That's always a load o' fun, chasing him down and what not. I'll tell you, the only good thing about this is that Hannah 'ill be so busy-"

A loud grumble interrupted her.

"I'm hungry," stated Maria. Standing up, not even bothering to brush the stray dirt away, she mounted the palfrey. Digging her heals into its side she sent the horse into a brisk canter back towards the manor.

Branches tore at her clothes, leaving small rips in the fabric. Swear dripped down her face and into her eyes, which she wiped away with her streaks of dirt across her face. By the time Maria had made it to the road again she looked like a peasant child that had just gotten back from sleeping in the dirt. The horse looked no better; sides heaving, neck slick with lather, eyes wild.

Exiting the wood Maria had to squint her eyes because the lack of trees made sure the sunshine went unhindered. Stopping, she raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. Looking towards the stone manor Maria managed to make out the figures of several horses and a group of people.

Maria kicked her heels into the sweating sides of the gray and, in return, was sent into a flying gallop. Clumps of damp earth where sent flying into the air as hooves pounded towards Westfold Manor. A sharp pull on the reins sent the horse into a jarring and sudden halt. Not even bothering for the horse to come to a complete stop, Maria flew from the saddle and into the arms of Lord Willem.

"Hahaha, Maria my lovely daughter! It looks as if you have been running from the devil himself!" boomed Lord Willem as he patted Maria's head with large hands.

"No devil, just grouchy old nurses," replied Maria while casting a dark look at Hannah, who stood near the manor entrance. The old woman just sent Maria a cold glare and hard frown.

Willem gave another booming laugh, "Good girl, good girl. Now come and meet your new sister." Maria's face went blank as her father made his way over to where a pudgy girl in a yellow dress stood. "The Lady Bertha Foxly, only daughter of his Lordship Robert Foxly, Earl of Gloucestershire. She is betrothed to your brother Henry."

Bertha curtsied to Maria as Lord Willem said this. In return Maria just stared at the elder girl a moment before looking back at the rotund figure of her father. "What do you mean?"

"Hm? Oh yes, it seems that Henry is to return shortly from the crusades. Something about something and whatnot..." Willem's train of thought ran off as he took a swig of wine that a servant had offered him. "Hannah! Come take our young Bertha inside. I have matters to attend to and I will not be disturbed."

"Yes my lord, but what about your daughter?" Hannah's dark eyes glinted under masses of wrinkles as she said this.

"What? Just do what you will," Willem replied as he moved his wide girth up the front steps and disappeared into Westfold Manor.

With Lord Willem gone, Hannah began to snap orders at the servants standing around. Sending them back to their respected duties while having others gather Lady Bertha's effects and move them inside. Young stable hands grabbed the horses and led them to the stables. Tom among them, taking the tired gray and sending a curious glance over to Bertha and then to Maria. Who just shrugged her shoulders at his look.

As everyone moved about Maria took the chance to look over at her new "sister", standing in the middle of things with a serious look on her plump face. Her white wimple and yellow dress was about as blindingly bright and spotless as Hannah's own clothes. A sure sign in Maria's books that Bertha was not going to be a welcome change to Westfold. Not that Hannah would agree with her, though Edward certainly would and perhaps Tom as well.

Bertha turned her small blue eyes to Maria. A slow smile, that looked more like a grimace, made its home across her face as she moved towards Maria. Taking small, purposeful steps over the ground, careful not to step in any animal presents or mud.

"How old are you?"

Maria narrowed her eyes, "Eleven."

"Then why are you covered in dirt and smell like a horse?" said Bertha.

"Why don't you shut-" started Maria, only to be cut off by the approaching Hannah.

"Lady Bertha I expect that your tired and had a bath readied for you," Hannah said as she checked her dress for non-existing dirt, "Dinner will be served at noon, but I have ordered the cooks to ready a small snack, should you find yourself hungry before then." Bertha nodded her head, face tight and walked off into the manor.

Hoping to escape the wrath of Hannah, Maria made a move towards the stables. Only to have a thin, skeletal hand clamp down on her arm in a vice.

"You're to take a bath as well."

"Don't I get something to eat too?" groaned Maria.

Snapping a sharp no, Hannah dragged Maria after her. No doubt to give her not only a bath but also some form of punishment.

* * *

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. Just got a little caught up in life outside.

This chapter gets the story moving more from Maria's side. Still its pretty slow going right now, though the pace will start to pick up more once I get the next few chapters in. I'll be starting with Altair's early life next chapter; two chapters for each character.

*Marshal translates to "horse servant". The servant who was in charge of the stables was given the title of marshal.

**During the middle ages palfreys where a type of riding horse that was highly valued. Palfrey is not a breed of horse however.

Looking for a beta reader!


End file.
